


The Lines are Blurring (Everything is Blurring)

by PipersLostChild



Category: Psych
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lassie is hurt, M/M, Off Screen Violence, Shawn is sleep deprived and so was I when I first started writing this., Shawn reveals himself, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipersLostChild/pseuds/PipersLostChild
Summary: Lassiter is kidnapped, and Shawn reveals himself in the course of trying to find him.





	The Lines are Blurring (Everything is Blurring)

**Author's Note:**

> Ima be completely honest. I have not watched this show. But my dad does so I’ve seen a lot of it anyway. So this is my take on how I thought the reveal should have happened. Also Shawn is slightly, and i mean slightly psychic here. Like he has dreams that are of no help to him of the future. Anyway. Please read and comment. It ends at a really weird point but I was happy with it so.

Shawn Spencer hasn’t slept in three days. He’s tired and functioning on will and to much caffeine to be healthy but he’s doing it. Functioning that is. Barely. But Lassie is gone. Kidnapped from his house during the night four days ago, and Shawn’s heart has been in his throat ever since. Keeping up the charade of being psychic is hard and very time he ‘sees’ something the charade he has to keep up get less energetic, more painful. His head aches but the rest of his body is numb. The circles under his eyes have gotten so dark that he knows the others are beginning to worry about him. Juliet tried to send him to take a nap on the couch on day two but an hour in and he woke up screaming. 

So he’s tired. But Carlton needs him and he can’t fail. He just can’t. But his energy reserves are gone. So when he notices something in the latest video of lassie sent he doesn’t have enough energy to even bother with the throws of a vision. A throb through his head from the low level migraine he’s been sporting since two in the morning when he was forced to go home by Chief Vick and had tried to sleep but had woken up from nightmares each time of Carlton dying, finding Carlton’s body, or on one occasion, pieces of a body, causes him to wince like he receives a vision. 

“Lassie’s in a shipping container,” he says. He should stop there but he  _ can’t.  _ His mouth is going without his brains permission but he can’t work up the energy to reign it in again. So he keeps talking. 

“There’s no movement of the light so their not at sea, but the steel walls and dimensions only fit a shipping container. They left the sound on, which was probably meant to torture us, but gave enough sounds to show that it’s at the small shipping port just outside town. The port has also been shutdown the last few days.” Gus clears his throat. “Oh yes, where to search. We’ll want to search near the water, judging by the sound of waves,” he says. The silence that filled the room from the bombshell he’d just dropped was oppressive. Finally Juliet asked quietly, “Are you even psychic at all?” 

He smiled slightly. “A little bit. I get feelings, intuitions that are scarily accurate from looking at someone. I can catch someone’s eyes and be able to tell you exactly what they are going to do for the next fifteen minutes,” he explained. “I also have dreams. Nothing big like lassie getting kidnapped, but seeing a shipping container on a screen, and the vague feeling of urgency. Eating yogurt in the morning and feeling a pair of arms wrap around me. Being in line at a bank. Being told a story I’ve never heard before. Driving somewhere and hearing a song that hasn’t come out yet on the radio. Little things like that. Things that are unimportant. Never anything that actually matters. I’ve a journal going back to when I was eight and had my first dream. I can show you guys sometime. It’s not a powerful ability, but mixed with my observations skills, it’s a lot better than most have. I’ve learned how to use it.” 

Shawn had never looked away from the screen during the entirety of his explanation. “Now that you guys are done questioning me, can we go get Lassie now? Unless you want more. Last psychic dream, fingerprints? What I had for breakfast? Get Lassie home safe and I’ll answer any and all questions you have. But not until then.” The group wisely stopped staring at him, and went to prepare for the raid. 

Shawn knew for a fact that he wasn’t supposed to be here with them, but his refusal to stay at the station and  _ wait  _ and his surprisingly logical argument for someone who so sleep deprived he doesn’t even seem like the same person made the group who was going to find Lassie,Carlton, the person who he is so, so in love with it hurts some days, say nothing. 

There were a group of twenty shipping containers that needed to be searched. They had four people. Well they had five but Gus was staying behind to watch the security footage to see if he could spot which container had people entering, and who those people are. So each person had a group of five containers to search. 

They also had a warrant, which meant each person had a set of bolt cutters to open the containers with. Shawn was just glad he didn’t have to pick locks in this state. Don’t get him wrong, he could. It would just take a lot longer. 

The first three containers Shawn opened yielded nothing. The fourth one was a goldmine for a different case the SBPD has open. 

The fifth one had Lassie. 

He was tied to a chair in the back of the container and no shirt or pants on. The boxers he was wearing were not his own and bloodstained. He had cuts, stab wounds, and bruises from where he had been beaten. He looked bad. But he also look so amazingly beautiful. Because he also looked alive. 

Lassiter lifted his head up from where it was hanging, trying to get a little rest before his kidnappers came in again. The flashlight shining through the doorway dropped from the hand it was being held in and a voice he knew whispered “Lassie,” into the still air. Shawn rushed forward, heart in his throat at the sight of blood dried on the left side of Carlton face and and a black eye on the left as well. His eyes were unfocused, with one pupil significantly larger than the other. Classic signs of a concussion. Shawn knelt down in front of him, trying not to think of the fantasy he’d had not four days before of kneeling in front of Carlton, and slowly reached out a hand to touch the other mans face, a finger stroking once under the right eye, before moving his hand down to lightly grab the chin and move Carlton’s face from where it was dazedly looking at the wall behind him and turning those blue, blue eyes to looking into his. 

Carlton looked into the hazel eyes of the first person he’s had a crush on in nearly fourteen years, and whispered, “Shawn?” He couldn’t focus, his thoughts flitting from thought to thought until he looked into those eyes and everything… stopped. Time halted in its tracks, sound was silenced and every thought in Carlton’s head disappeared. Because even though those eyes he so loved were exhausted, the amount of worry and love and fear in those beautiful hazel eyes blocked that out. He knew he should look away before his own eyes revealed his feelings but he couldn’t. And the intake of breath that attempted to break the silence but couldn’t showed Shawn’s discovery. And he felt himself leaning forward and maybe Shawn was leaning forward, he couldn’t tell, but then their lips touched and Carlton’s eyes closed of their own accord and he was  _ lost.  _ The hand that had been under his chin moved to the back of his neck and trembled there, showcasing the fear that had been shown in Shawn’s eyes. Shawn’s lips were chapped from licking and biting at them and their noses where uncomfortably mashed together but then Shawn tilted his head and suddenly everything is, not perfect but better. Carlton loses himself in the smell and feeling and everything of Shawn for seconds, hours, who knows, it’s a period of time he would never take back even if someone offered. 

Too soon Shawn is pulling away and Carlton chases him until he’s out of reach. He slowly opens his eyes and even though Shawn is out of reach he’s smiling softly. But the worry is still there in his eyes and the creases next to his eyes and Carlton really want to smooth them out and goes to do so, but the chains on his arms won’t let him and Shawn startles at the rattle of them. He looks down and frowns while a wrinkle forms in his brow, and Carlton want to smooth that out too but can’t because of these damn chains. 

Shawn stands up suddenly and walks away and Carlton calls out, “No!” Because he’s leaving and being left behind again and he wants to cry but he’s not sure why and the light hurts and  _ he’s just got Shawn he isn’t allowed to leave now _ and then he’s coming back with bolt cutters in his hands and Carlton thinks maybe this is a dream. But Shawn isn’t putting any of his fingers in the cutters but instead putting them on the chains that Carlton forgot about in the haze of the concussion he thinks he might have. Then there’s the sound of chains being cut and his right hand his free, and Shawn moves over to his left side and Carlton looks at him with wide eyes filled with awe as he cuts the chains on that side as well. He hasn’t said anything since the no slipped out earlier but he also isn’t moving from where he’s sitting even after the chains holding his legs in place are gone.

Shawn is worried about the dazed look Lassie’s sporting right now, but he’s too exhausted to do anything about it. So he grabs Lassie’s right arm, which seems relatively undamaged, and pulls him to his feet and puts that arm over his shoulders. Lassie says something under his breath that sounds like  _ ooh, strong man  _ but as much as Shawn wants to answer he really needs to get Lassie some medical attention. So instead of the flirty comment he really wants to make right now, Shawn pulls out his radio and says the three words everyone has been waiting for. 

“I found him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the ending isn’t as satisfying as one would hope but it seemed like a good point to end it for me. If you want to write a continuation of where you think the story will go have at it. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
